Always
by fireandflood
Summary: Kurt never cried in movies, so why was this one turning him into a sobbing mess in front of Blaine?


_This was in response to a lovely prompt I received on tumblr asking for Kurt and Blaine's reactions to DH2_

* * *

><p>"No." Kurt spoke the word with conviction as Blaine flicked on the indicator, getting ready to turn the car into the parking lot for the movie theatre.<p>

"Come on, Kurt. You don't even know what we're doing yet." Blaine quickly glanced over to his boyfriend in the passenger seat.

"I'm not stupid, Blaine. I know what day it is today." Kurt huffed.

"And what day is that, dear?" Blaine pulled the car into space close enough to see the line of people outside of the theatre.

"No." Kurt repeated.

"Last I checked 'no' wasn't a day. I guess you learn something new everyday." Blaine teased.

"Very funny, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes, "I thought you were going to see Harry Potter with Wes and David on the weekend? Why are we here now?"

"It's the midnight premiere, Kurt. All the cool people see it at midnight!" Blaine was practically bouncing in his seat from excitement.

"Your use of the word 'cool' is questionable." Kurt held back an amused chuckle.

"All of the hardcore fans see it at midnight." Blaine rephrased.

"Exactly and I am not a hardcore fan, ergo I should not be here." Kurt argued, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"You've read the books!" Blaine pointed out, still looking extremely hopeful.

"Most of the population that is old enough to read have read the books, Blaine. That doesn't make me a hardcore fan." Kurt raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Why didn't you bring Thad? He likes Harry Potter just as much as you!"

"Because between you working at the garage and me performing at Six Flags, I feel like I haven't seen you all summer. Forgive me for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend." Kurt's resolve began to crumble slowly. "Please?" Blaine pouted.

Damn.

How was he supposed to say no to that?

"I'm never letting you plan one of our dates again." Kurt sighed in defeat, opening his door to get out. "Blaine, it's not even 7 o'clock yet! What are we meant to do for five hours?"

Blaine grinned at him. He stepped around the car to grab Kurt's hand. "We wait in line so we can get good seats!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, dragging them towards the already long line.

Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Blaine's excitement was infectious.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! They even gave us Harry Potter 3D glasses!" Blaine practically squealed when they were seated in the theatre. He ripped through the plastic encasing the glasses like a child ripped through wrapping paper. He placed them over his eyes quickly. "Do I look like Harry Potter?"<p>

"No." Kurt replied honestly.

"You're mean." Blaine pouted, taking off the glasses.

"And you're a child. Remind me again why I'm dating you?"

"Because I am a charming and dapper individual." Blaine deadpanned. He lifted up the armrest between them and put an arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling Kurt until he was settled against Blaine's chest. "Thank you for putting up with me today." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "I know it can get annoying when I'm this excited."

"A little annoying maybe, but mostly it's just adorable." Kurt twisted in Blaine's arms to press a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek.

The lights began to dim in the theatre, prompting a round of cheers from the crowd of Harry Potter fans. Kurt looked down at his own pair of 3D glasses, sighing when he realized that he would have to wear the hideous glasses in order to see anything.

"The things I do for you." He muttered under his breath as he slipped them on.

* * *

><p>"Are you crying?" Blaine asked incredulously when the lights came up.<p>

"Look around you, Blaine, everyone is crying." Kurt took off his glasses and wiped his eyes quickly. He turned away from Blaine, trying to hide the tears.

"Don't hide, Kurt." Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's hands, pulling him up as well. He gently brushed away a stray tear rolling down Kurt's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Kurt hiccupped. "I made such a fuss about not wanting to come and see this with you and now I'm the one crying."

"There's no need to apologize for that." Blaine slid his arms around Kurt. "What part?" He pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair.

"What?" Kurt let himself relax into the embrace.

"What part made you cry?" Blaine clarified, dropping another kiss to Kurt's hair. He silently thanked a higher power that Harry Potter fans were generally pretty accepting and no one was commenting on their relationship.

"The pensive scene." Kurt mumbled. "I was okay until Snape said 'Always'. I kind of lost it after that." He admitted shyly.

Blaine nodded in agreement. The two stood in silence, comforting each other, until the theatre was almost empty.

"We should go." Kurt wiped away the last vestiges of tears from his face and grabbed Blaine's hand, leading them out of the theatre.

* * *

><p>"I don't like the idea of you driving home this late."<p>

The couple was standing in front of Kurt's front door. Blaine's arms were wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist while Kurt's head rested on his shoulder. The street was quiet at the early hour. The gentle glow of the porch light mixed with the bright moonlight.

"You mean early." Blaine chuckled slightly.

"Don't make jokes." Kurt hit him weakly, not wanting to move.

"I'll be fine. I'm not even tired." Blaine whispered, not wanting to wake up Kurt's family.

"I'll still worry about you." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't like it when you worry about me, babe." Blaine murmured, tightening his arms about Kurt.

"Then stay here tonight and I won't need to worry about you." Kurt turned his head, nosing his way under Blaine's jaw.

"I don't think your dad would be too happy to wake up in the morning and find me here unannounced." Blaine turned his head slightly and kissed Kurt's forehead lightly.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence. They drank in each other's presence, savouring the embrace that they didn't get to feel nearly as much as they would have liked.

"I have to go, Kurt." Blaine whispered thickly, not wanting to leave Kurt.

"No, stay." Kurt whined, nuzzling Blaine's neck.

"I can't, baby. You've got to work later today anyway. You need to sleep."

"I love you." Kurt pulled back, pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you too." Blaine pressed their lips together gently. "Always." He whispered when they pulled apart.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always lovely!<em>


End file.
